yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Solemn
の | romaji = Kami no | trans = God's | zh_name = 神之 | zh_pinyin = Shén zhī | zh_jyutping = San4 zi1 | zh_trans = God's | fr_name = Solennel | de_name = Feierliche | de_name2 = Ernste | it_name = Solenn | ko_name = 신의 | ko_romanized = Sin-ui | ko_trans = God's | pt_name = Solene | es_name = Solemne | sets = * Metal Raiders * Duelist Revolution * Storm of Ragnarok * The New Challengers * Breakers of Shadow | tcg = * Dark Beginning 2 * Champion Pack: Game One * Retro Pack * Dark Legends * Gold Series 2009 * Lost Sanctuary Structure Deck * Collectible Tins 2011 Wave 2 * Battle Pack: Epic Dawn * Gold Series: Haunted Mine * Legendary Collection 3: Yugi's World Mega Pack * Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * Duelist League 18 participation cards * Legendary Collection 5D's Mega Pack * Noble Knights of the Round Table Box Set * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Synchron Extreme Structure Deck * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Duelist Saga * OTS Tournament Pack 4 * Code of the Duelist Special Edition * Structure Deck: Wave of Light * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Legendary Hero Decks * OTS Tournament Pack 12 | ocg = * Vol.6 * Duelist Legacy Volume.4 * Beginner's Edition 2 * Structure Deck: Surge of Radiance * Structure Deck: Advent of the Emperor * Gold Series 2010 * Structure Deck: Lost Sanctuary * Beginner's Edition 2 (2011) * The Gold Box * Gold Series 2013 * Starter Pack Volume 1 * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * Structure Deck: Synchron Extreme * Gold Pack 2016 * Structure Deck: Pendulum Evolution * 20th Anniversary Pack 2nd Wave * Structure Deck: Cyberse Link * Structure Deck R: Surge of Divine Light * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Structure Deck R: Machiners Command | korea = * National Championship 2011 (Korean) * Advanced Event Pack 2013 Vol.1 }} Solemn, known as God's ( の Kami no) in Japanese, is a series of Trap Cards whose artworks feature an old man with a divine, authoritative mien; some of the cards also feature one or more women, some of whom appear to be angels. All cards of this series are Counter Traps, except for the Continuous Trap "Solemn Authority". The Counter Trap Cards focus on negating Summons or activation of cards and effects, just like the majority of the cards of that variety, but all have in common the LP payment as cost. The Continuous Trap Cards don't have any feature in common (the Kanji "神の" makes them part of the series) and they have no direct relation of effects with one another or with the "Solemn" Counter Trap Cards. "Ultimate Providence" is an unrelated Counter Trap card that features different artwork and cost, however, due to its Japanese name, it also inadvertently belongs in this series. “Solemn Wishes” also belongs to this series even though it has no relation effect wise, and also does not feature the Old Man from the other cards. This series also has relation to “Condemned Maiden” and the “Forbidden” series. Members